Megaman: The New Wave
by Gorgoo
Summary: Megaman and Roll find out that Wily is working on a new wave of robots. Takes place between MM8 and Megaman & Bass. PG for some fighting
1. Panic! Card Trick Chaos

Megaman: Card Trick Chaos  
  
((Legal Stuff: I do not own, or claim to own Megaman, Magic Man, Roll, Cut Man, Tengu Man, the giant lion head, Rock Man(Megaman's Japanese name). and you get the idea.))  
  
It seemed like a great day for a magic show, or at least that's what Rock thought. He was dressed in human clothes, and not in his armor, so that no one would recognize him as Mega Man and bother him. Cut Man and Roll, two robots who were also built by Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator, were also there. Everyone else was back at the lab where they all lived, doing work. The magician was a robot named Magic Man, who was built to perform magic tricks. He wore a giant red bowtie and a top hat, and large plastic playing cards were jutting out of his shoulders. An explosion was heard as Magic Man threw a large ball onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, there were shimmering letters in the air that said "INTERMISSION". There were of course, people mumbling about being glad to walk around, but the majority of the audience was impressed. "There are concession stands outside of the tent if anyone is hungry." Magic Man said in his high, squeaky voice. Suddenly, there was a flash, and he was gone.  
  
Rock, Roll, and Cut Man walked outside of the tent, and looked around. The magic show wasn't the only attraction. There was a whole carnival. Roll looked at Rock's slightly scared expression. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, it's really nothing. This place just reminds me all too much of Clown Man's circus. Back when Clown Man was still alive, of course." Rock laughed. "Oh, I'm just a little paranoid, that's all." They all walked around for a little while, and then Roll looked at her watch. "Oh no! The intermission's almost over! We have to get back to the tent in 3 minutes!" They all started running.  
  
The rest of the show was just as entertaining as before, and it was dark by the time they all left. The carnival was still open, though, and Roll wasn't about to quit yet. "C'mon, Rock! Let's go to the funhouse!" She yelled. Rock and Cut Man sighed. "Oh well. I guess we're going." Cut Man said, and they ran after Roll.  
  
She was waiting for them at the funhouse. Rock got the same scared face as before when he looked at the door to the funhouse. It was a lion's head surrounded by a yellow and brown circle. The mouth was the door. "Wait! Don't go in there!" Rock yelled, but it was too late. Roll was inside, and the lion's mouth clamped down, closing off access for anyone else. A large number of people who were about to go inside jumped back, while Rock ran through. "Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!" he uttered as he ran through the crowd. Cut Man followed, much slower. Suddenly the lion face came to life, and the circle surrounding it separated from the funhouse. It began bouncing around, crushing buildings while people escaped them.  
  
"Cut Man!" Rock yelled. "Go see if you can help those people! I need to stop this thing!" "But you're not even in your Mega Man armor!" "Just go!"  
  
Rock jumped on top of the lion face. "He's right." He grunted to himself. "I shouldn't do this without my armor, but. ugh. I have. to." He pulled on a panel that was bolted in place, while keeping his balance on the constantly bouncing face. Finally it came off, and Rock threw it over his head. A mess of wires was exposed, and Rock pulled on them all. They broke, and the machine suddenly stopped. "Oh no!" Rock uttered as he realized the mistake he had just made.  
  
Without the kinetic energy of the bouncing, the large circular object couldn't stand up. It'd be like trying to balance a coin on its side. And just like a coin, the giant face started falling. "Uh-oh." Rock said. He jumped down and tried to hold the large face up until the people beneath it could get away. He was strong, but without his armor he couldn't keep it up for long. Suddenly, it crashed down, with Rock under it.  
  
"Are you awake?" "Huh? Oh. Cut Man. hi." Rock looked at his friend who came with him to the circus, a confused smile on his face. Then he remembered. "Oh my god! Roll!" "Don't worry. We'll find her. But for now, what was that thing?" Cut Man asked. "I fought it in Clown Man's circus. I think Clown Man might be back." "you think Clown Man's back? I saw what you did to him from your armor's camera! He's dead for good." "You said that about Tengu Man." "I did? Oh. well, let's go then." If robots could blush, Cut Man would have.  
  
The funhouse was dark, and not the least bit fun. Rock and Cut Man had fallen down trapdoors and ran into invisible walls too many times to count. Then they heard a voice coming from a door. It was Roll's, and she was screaming for help! "We're coming!" Rock yelled, and they opened the door and ran to the next room.  
  
It was a house of mirrors, and one reflection was seen throughout it. The reflection was a cloaked figure with a top hat. "Ah. the great Mega Man has decided to join me? I'm touched." It said, and instantly Rock recognized the squeaky voice. "Magic Man!"  
  
The figure ripped off his cloak, and transformed it into a cane, thrusting it into the ground. It was indeed Magic Man. "Nice to see you, Mega Man. You are supposed to be a fighting "Ace". However, I am the king of magic. Prepare to meet your doom, or rather, your friends' doom."  
  
Rock looked behind his back, and saw that Cut Man was gone! "What have you done!?" he yelled. Suddenly, two glass cylinders appeared, and Rock saw Cut Man and Roll inside of them! "Hahahahaha! You see, Mega Man, that I have your two friends trapped! Now, I will show you three cards. Pick one to decide their fate. The first one, Queen of Hearts, saves Roll, but kills Cut Man. The second one, Jack of Spades, saves Cut Man, but kills Roll. And the third one, King of Diamonds, saves them both, but kills you!" Magic Man laughed, which was quite annoying, with his squeaky voice. Rock glared. "Fine." He said. "I'll play your sick little game. I pick the King of Diamonds." Magic Man kept right on laughing. "I expected as much. Prepare to die!" A flurry of playing cards came out of nowhere and started flying toward Rock. 


	2. Mirror Scramble!

Megaman: Mirror Scramble!  
  
Rock jumped to dodge the cards, and saw that it was only one, but the mirror reflected it to look like many. It was extremely hard to see in this place, and to make matters worse, Magic Man had a literal bag of tricks, and was spreading them all over the mirror maze. Rock couldn't walk an inch without running into a mirror or a hidden bear trap. Finally he found an area he hadn't been to. It was a room with mirrors around the edges, but no invisible walls or traps. Magic Man was standing in the middle. "Well, you survived, so let's play a game! It's called: You lose, You die!" Magic Man said, pulling out another playing card and throwing it at Rock.  
  
Rock tried to dodge, but it just barely skimmed his shoulder. Suddenly it returned like a boomerang, but one of Rock's energy capsules came with it, making Magic Man stronger. "Rock! I have your armor!" Roll said, running up. Rock turned around to see her. "I thought you were captured!" Roll nodded. "So did I, but when Magic Man and you left, we were released!" she said. As if to compliment her statement, Cut Man ran up with Eddy Flip-Top, a small red cylindrical robot who served as Dr. Light's robotic suitcase. "I teleported here from the lab, Rock! I brought your suit!" Eddy said. The top of his head flipped open, and a blue suit of armor teleported out, landing with a thud on the ground. Rock ran over and grabbed it.  
  
"I am Mega Man!!!" Rock yelled as the armor flew onto him, changing his look, and, even though it was usually unnoticeable, his personality." He ran up and his hand folded into his forearm, turning it into a plasma cannon, his Mega Buster. "Buster." he started to say. "Hand." Mega Man thrust his buster into Magic Man's stomach, almost knocking him down. "BLAST!!!" Suddenly, a fully charged blast escaped from the buster, causing an explosion throughout the room. When it was possible to see, Magic Man was gone, and in his place was a pile of dust.  
  
"Is he. dead?" Mega Man asked. Roll looked at the dust. "I think so." she said. "But at least we're safe, huh?" "Yeah. sure." Suddenly, the dust turned to a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared Magic Man was standing there, laughing at Mega Man. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily? Well, you're WRONG!" he yelled. He threw a ball with a star on it at Mega Man, who jumped out of the way just in time. However, when it hit the ground, a robotic dove came out of it and crashed into him, exploding. "Ow. stupid kamikaze bird." He muttered. Charging his buster once more, he fired it, but not as one powerful blast. He shot rapid fire at Magic Man, who couldn't escape. He couldn't recover from the blast before being hit by another, and there was no explosion he could use as cover for an escape. He was trapped. but then again, a robot with twice the magical skills as Harry Houdini had a hard time being trapped.  
  
Magic Man split in two, with the shots going right between him. Mega Man stopped, shocked, and then Magic Man's two halves came back together and rushed toward Mega Man, his cane outstretched, intended to impale Mega Man. It did indeed go through the target, but the target was a mirror with Mega Man's reflection in it. Mega Man was behind him. He jumped and grabbed Magic Man's cane and his hand started to glow blue. Suddenly, Magic Man's forehead also glowed blue, and Mega Man took his arm off of Magic Man. "Now we'll see what you think of THIS!" Mega Man yelled, shooting a card out of his Buster. It sliced through Magic Man and came back to him, bringing his health up.  
  
"The fight truly begins here." Magic Man said, as the cards on his shoulder started to flap. "I just love an unfair fight, don't you? It's always in my favor, anyways." The cards were used as wings and Magic Man began swooping down and Mega Man, who could barely dodge. "Now you die, Mega Man!" he yelled. A laser beam came from the tip of him cane straight toward Mega Man.  
  
Then. the blast bounced back at him off of Mega Man! "I thought a good magician never falls for the same trick twice!" Mega Man said. The laser bounced off of the mirrors surrounding him again and again until it hit him! He fell down and fainted. His cane turned into a cloak and covered him, then flew into the air. Magic Man was gone. "Well, we still couldn't get him." Roll said. "Yeah, but he's gone at least. Let's go home." Mega Man replied. Cut Man nodded and they all walked out of the funhouse.  
  
Magic Man stood in a large room with steel walls and a huge computer system. "You idiot!" said a voice. "Why did you let them escape?" Magic Man cowered. "Sir. they were too strong. The blue one, Mega Man, he tricked me into shooting myself." He said. "So you pulled a disappearing act and ran away like a coward? I can't believe I trusted you. Oh well. I guess I should've used someone I know I can trust. Tengu Man! Come here!" he said. A large robot walked through a doorway and bowed at the area where the voice was coming from. "I think I know my mission, sir." He said. "It's to kill that little blue kid, right?" "Yes, Tengu Man. It is. However, you must remember that Mega Man is stronger than you think." "Yes sir. I understand."  
  
Floating above the city was Tengu Man, the winged robot. Newscasters were there as they recorded him destroying the city. He flew down to a cameraman and said "I hope this is live, because I dare Mega Man to come fight me." 


End file.
